


Cállese, viejo lesbiano.

by RemsyCanterville



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Based on a spanish meme bc i'm trash, Blow Jobs, Comedy, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Crack, Horny Teenagers, Jailbait Patrick Stump, M/M, Not Serious, Pre-Hiatus (Fall Out Boy), Van Days
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 15:37:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16621736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemsyCanterville/pseuds/RemsyCanterville
Summary: Cada persona nace con las primeras palabras que le dirige su alma gemela escritas en el brazo.Patrick detesta a la suya, incluso sin haberla conocido todavía.





	1. Soy Patrick Stump y esto es Jackass.

Todas las personas nacen con las primeras palabras que tu alma gemela te dice escritas en el cuerpo. Y Patrick detestaba a su alma gemela. En serio, ¿Qué clase de persona retorcida decía "Cállese, viejo lesbiano" al conocer a alguien?

Los primeros años de su vida, sus padres se rehusaban a explicarle el significado de "lesbiano", lo que para empezar, no tenía sentido alguno. Y cuando lo entendió por fin, tuvo que evitar a toda costa mostrar su marca a los demás. Y Brendon —su mejor amigo— había estado presionándolo desde que lo conoció, casi cuatro años. Ya estaba harto.

—Brendon, me quiero matar.

—Oh, vamos. No puede ser tan malo.

—Nunca te la mostré por una razón.

—No entiendo por qué tanto maldito drama. Nada puede ser peor que " _Lo siento, tu frente me distrae, ¿Puedes bajarle el brillo?"_ —contestó. Patrick soltó una risita y se relajó.

—Prométeme que no te reirás.

—Pinky Promise.

—Bueno, Ya...—Patrick se subió la manga, titubeante y cerró con fuerza los ojos. Silencio. Los abrió y vio a Brendon aguantándose la risa, al ver la cara de absoluto desprecio de Patrick se le escapó una carcajada ruidosa y un resoplido—  ¡Dijiste que no ibas a reírte!

—¡Cómo el meme!—dijo entre risas, trató de parar pero eso le dió más risa y su rostro se puso rojísimo.

—Te mataré, hijo—...— se detuvo a medio camino y se mordió la lengua—. ¡Brendon!

—Ya, ya— se tranquilizó—. Es que...— volvió a reír con su irritante tono nasal. Su risa solía ser contagiosa, pero ahora Patrick quería romperle la cara.

—Brendon...

—Da risa. Admítelo.

—Te odio, la tuya da más risa.

—Hmm, no. Es triste, la tuya es hilarante.

—Ojalá y tu soulmate sea un anciano feo y pobre.

—Ojalá y el tuyo sea Pete Wentz.

—¡Oye! Te pasaste— ambos soltaron una ligera risa—. No, en serio. Si tuviera que pasar el resto de mi vida con alguien espero que sea alguna chica bonita con buen gusto musical.

—Bueno, por lo que sabemos tendrá un buen sentido del hu—...—dijo Brendon, pero Patrick levantó una ceja—. ¿Sentido del humor?— Patrick levantó ambas—. Sentido.

—Lo que sea. La tarea de artes es lo importante ahora, ¿Vamos a mi casa a terminarla?

—Starbucks.

—Único y detergente.

—Creerte superior por odiar algo popular solo porque está de moda te convierte en uno— contestó Brendon, antes de agregar dramáticamente:— Único y detergente.

Patrick le sacó la lengua y lo siguió hasta su auto, un Toyota usado que estaba cayéndose a pedazos, pero Brendon tenía el súper poder de lucir cool aún conduciendo un carrito de supermercados, así que no importaba.

—Okay, iremos a tu sobrevalorada cafetería a pagar por un café que cuesta como la mitad en otras cafeterías si me acompañas a la tienda de discos.

—Okay, iremos a tu sobrevalorada tienda para gente pretenciosa por un disco que cuesta como gratis en descargaryoutube.com—Patrick rodó los ojos y encendió la radio. Spice Girls, él intentó cambiar de estación pero Brendon lo detuvo—. No. Te. Atrevas.

—Guácala.

—IF YOU WANNABE MY LOVER!— Brendon lo ignoró, poniéndole todo el alma a la canción. Patrick aprovechó para entrar en pánico.

La frase en su brazo era una pista que indicaba el poco tiempo que le quedaba antes de conocer a su alma gemela. Menos de dos semanas, según sus cálculos, porque ese era el tiempo que tomaba un meme para pasar de moda. Se consolaba imaginando que su soulmate sería una agradable chica culta y elegante; pero, para ser sinceros, lo más seguro era que fuera alguien vulgar e idiota. No al extremo de Pete Wentz, esperaba, pero ya se había resignado. No podía ser el fin del mundo.

[...]

Llevaron sus pedidos a uno de las mesas más alejadas y tomaron asiento. Patrick como todo alumno responsable sacó su laptop de su mochila y unos cuantos cuadernos para empezar a hacer la tarea mientras Brendon le hacía una sesión de fotos a su café.

— ¿Ya terminaste?

—Espera, que lo subo a Instagram.

— ¿Ya?—preguntó exasperado. Brendon asintió y fue a tirar al café completito al basurero antes de sentarse—. Qué carajos.

—No me gusta el café— respondió Brendon—. Para eso también pedí la leche, duh.

— ¿Entonces para qué...?

—Instagram.

—Ah—respondió Patrick, súper sacado de onda—. Me lo hubiera dado a mí.

—Perdón, olvidé que eras pobre y gordo.

—Sigo sin entender cómo nos hicimos amigos—dijo Patrick, Brendon le guiñó un ojo y tomó un sorbo de su vaso de leche. Él lo miró con incredulidad hasta que se percató de la presencia de un chico de más o menos su edad con la cara más roja a no poder.

—T-Tu frente me distrae, ¿Podrías bajarle el brillo?

Patrick frunció el ceño, Brendon giró y gruñó al chico.

—¿Ves esto?— señaló su vaso de leche—. Te la voy a meter toda por el culo, hijo de perra.

El chico se congeló y Brendon pareció no notar nada raro hasta que Patrick lo codeó.

—Oh... por... Dios...

—¡Aaah!—Brendon entró en pánico y zarandeó a Patrick por los hombros. El chico también entró en pánico y soltó un grito agudo. Patrick tuvo que abofetear a su amigo y ordenar a los dos que tomaran asiento.

—Chico, empecemos por tu nombre—dijo Patrick.

—R-Ryan.

—Bueno, Ryan. Fue un placer conocerte. Es mi deber dejarlos solos— suspiró—. Brayan, Rayan, pásenlo bien.

Ambos ignoraron a Patrick y se miraron por cinco minutos enteros.

—Lo siento—empezó Ryan—. En verdad no quise decir eso, mis amigos me retaron. Son insoportables— señaló a un grupo de chicos en una mesa cercana que estaban haciendo caras y fingiendo besuquearse a ellos mismos.

—Lindo.

—Hmm.

—Entonces. ¿Somos almas gemelas?

—Al parecer.

—¿Quieres coger?

—Seh, vamos.

[...]

Okay, y ahora estaba en una librería, por alguna razón, y además estaba discutiendo con el dependiente sobre Neurosis porque el muy idiota había dicho que eran punk cuando en realidad su género abarcaba una gama amplia de subgéneros del rock. O sea, tenía dieciséis años y el amargado ese lo trataba como si tuviera seis. Por un momento la discusión se puso tan sangrienta que otro comprador se acercó a ellos con el rostro plasmado con algo entre sorpresa y temor por su vida.

—Santa mierda, hermano—dijo él—. Lo siento, no pude evitar escuchar. Estoy de acuerdo con el niño.

—Tengo dieciséis— dijo entre dientes.

—Vaya, que actitud— rió por lo bajo—. Me llamo Joe.

—Yo soy Patrick—contestó, dándole la espalda al dependiente.

— ¿Todas algún instrumento?

—Eh...—Patrick titubeó un momento. No había forma de decir todo lo que ejecutaba sin sonar presumido—. La batería y la guitarra.

— ¡Genial!— sonrió—. Bueno, yo sé sobre música...

—Yo sé _más_ sobre música.

— ¡Imposible! ¿Quieres empezar una banda?

—Bueno... Oye, un momento. Esto es una tienda de libros, no de música. Qué carajos.

...

Una semana después Patrick estaba en el sótano, temblando de los nervios y pensando que quizá fue una mala idea.

Joe abrió la puerta y lo llevó a donde —por alguna razón— estaba Pete Wentz; rey de la escena local y líder de cómo cinco bandas distintas, y, por sobre todo, un completo idiota. Había escuchado muchas leyendas urbanas sobre él y ... ¿Por qué quería empezar una banda de pop punk con niños que recién ingresaban a preparatoria? Miedo. El chico-señor tenía como veintitantos, lo cual daba un aire tétrico a todo el asunto.

Pero Patrick no podía negar que el desgraciado era sensual, es decir, a pocas personas les quedaban tan bien el delineador y los jeans de chica como a él, pero lo que tenía de atractivo lo tenía de imbécil, por lo que tomó a Joe del brazo y lo miró con sufrimiento.

—Esto es una muy, muy mala idea, debería-...

—Cállese, viejo lesbiano.

_Holy_ _smokes_. Patrick quedó de piedra, abrió grande los ojos y soltó un mudo grito de horror. Miró al cielo, buscando consuelo en el universo y luego no se movió por unos minutos. Joe lo pateó para hacerlo reaccionar y Patrick tomó a Pete de los hombros.

—Si tú eres mi alma gemela, juro por Dios que le saco las cuerdas a tu bajo y me cuelgo del techo con ellas.

Pete palideció (lo cual fue asombroso, porque era negro, fue como magia, magia negra).

—Santa María madre de Dios.

—No.

—Sí.

—Sandías voladoras.

—Penes venenosos.

Después de escuchar semejante oración, Patrick fue directo a robarle el bajo a Pete e intentar ahorcarse con las cuerdas.

— ¡Patrick, no!—Joe reaccionó y lo detuvo, pero Patrick estaba histérico.

—Suelta mi bajo, preciosura, prefiero que me toques lo de abajo.

—Tiene que ser una broma, una muy mala. ¿Dónde están las cámaras?

—Ah-ah, Trickster, somos el uno para el otro— le guiñó un ojo.

— ¿Y ese apodo qué? ¿Le dijiste mi nombre?—miró a Joe de forma despectiva, él se encogió de hombros.

—Y pude o no haberle mostrado tu perfil de facebook...

—Mierda— jadeó—. Ahora sí me quiero matar.

—Te mato si te mueres— dijo Pete—. Es egoísta privarle al mundo de tu hermosa adorabilidad. Joder, qué suerte tengo— sonrió entusiasmado—. Estás en la banda.

—Pero ni siquiera lo oímos tocar— resopló Joe al ver como Pete correteaba alrededor de Patrick. Pobre chico, lo que le esperaba. Pete parecía niño en juguetería, inspeccionando a Patrick por todos lados.

—Adelante, deleitamos, 'Trick.

Patrick se sentó frente a la batería, abrumado por todo lo que sólo pasó y empezó a tocar. Como que se quedó en blanco y empezó a olvidar todo lo que sabía, sus manos temblaban y no podía evitar hacer muecas raras durante el tiempo que estuvo ahí. Una vez que había terminado, Patrick sintió ese recurrente deseo de estar tres metros bajo tierra.

—Parece que tuvieras miedo de lastimarte con las baquetas cuando tocas, aww— Pete soltó una risita tonta—. Canta.

— ¿Qué? ¡Yo no canto!

—Vamos, con una vocecita tan linda como tuyas deberías hacerlo.

—N-No, yo no...—Se sonrojó y Pete sonrió aún más ampliamente.

—Anda, por mí, ¿Sí?— lo miró a través de sus pestañas con su mejor cara de cachorrito abandonado.

—Está bien— tomó aire—. yEEEEEeEEEeEEh.

Pete lo miró maravillado, casi con lágrimas en los ojos, Joe tenía la boca abierta y las cejas levantadas, luego frunció el ceño y retrocedió un par de pasos.

—Mierda, 'Trick, era suena a... suena como a Soul. Quedas oficialmente despedido de tu puesto de baterista.

— ¿Eh?

—Porque ahora eres es vocalista, ¿Sabes tocar algo? Aparte de tu pene, y próximamente el mío.

—Imbécil—refunfuñó—.Guitarra, piano, trompeta, batería, bajo, mandolina, saxofón-...

—Perfecto. Guitarrista líder y vocalista.

—Wow, wow, wow, ¿Qué mierda?— Joe hizo una mueca, luego Pete rodó los ojos.

—Okay, Guitarrista rítmico y vocalista.

—P-Pero soy muy tímido. La gente...No puedo. Es demasiado presión—bajó la vista—. Además quería ser baterista porque no me gusta escribir canciones. No puedo ser frontman así.

—Yo seré el frontman, Pattycakes, y de todas formas yo escribo— le sonrió con calidez y Joe se aclaró la garganta.

—Pete-...— empezó Joe, pero él lo interrumpió, adivinando lo que estaba por decir.

—Shh. Que sea mi alma gemela no tiene nada que ver con esto— lo miró mal—. A ver, Patito, toquemos la canción más poser de Green Day.

— ¿Basket Case?

—Nope, un poco más.

—¿American Idiot?

—Bingo. Te consigo una guitarra y vuelvo.

Patrick asintió en silencio, tratando de descifrar lo que estaba pasando pero su mente estaba hecha puré.

—Bueno, a la cuenta de uno, dos, triángulo invertido, tres al revés, símbolo de dólar, símbolo de euro-...

—Ya—gruñó Patrick y el resto obedeció— _Ai_ _donguanabi_ _anamerican_ _Idiot, guanananisha controla_ _bai mi media._ _Duyuwana_ _jer de son of de_ _isteria_ _?_ _Agshsysus_ _hdbsyzd_ _fuck_ _america_ _._

—Arte— susurró Pete, esta vez limpiándose una lágrima de orgullo con el dedo. Joe había perdido las ganas de vivir y de contradecir a Pete, a pesar de que Patrick estaba invocando al diablo con sus cánticos en hebreo antiguo.

Tocaron un par de covers más y Pete interrumpió con dramatismo, parando todos los instrumentos y teniendo la completa atención.

—Ya tuvimos suficiente. Toquemos algo propio. Tengo un par de canciones que podríamos practicar.

— ¿Entonces es oficial?

—Sí, es oficial— sonrió mirando a Patrick—. La boda es en marzo.

—Tengo dieciséis, maldito enfermo— dijo Patrick y la cara de Pete se descompuso.

— ¿¡Qué!? mierda— puso una mano en su frente—. Creí que tenías catorce.

Joe sacó su teléfono e intentó marcarle a Diosito, pero como daba ocupado marcó al 911.

— ¿Policía? Quiero reportar un-...—Pete le sacó el teléfono antes que terminara de hablar y cortó la llamada.

—Ya, necesito que se aprendan esta mierda—él cambió de tema, tirando el teléfono de Joe al suelo y buscando los acordes de la canción que había escrito en el suyo—. Patrick, tú eliges el ritmo de la voz.

—Where is your boy toNIIIIIiiiIIIIIGHT?

—Perfecto. Joe, este chico será nuestro boleto dorado


	2. Extra #1.

****

—Mamá, familares x que están en la mesa, este es Peter, mi...— tomó aire—. Mi alma gemela. Está medio pendejo pero aprendes a quererlo.

—Hola, señores familia de Patrick— dijo Pete con entusiasmo, saludó a todos formalmente después, incluyendo a los familiares X, a la vecina, al hijo de la vecina, a la novia del hijo de la vecina junto a su bendición, al carpintero y al gordito simpático llamado Gerard que venía a cenar todas las noches.

—Aww, que hermoso. Yo también conocí a mi querido Anastasio cuando tenía tu edad— dijo su tía Juana con un suspiro soñador—. Fue tan romántico.

— ¿Dónde está?— preguntó Pete, Patrick sonrió incómodo y lo pateó por debajo de la mesa.

—Está en la cárcel por tráfico de armas y causar un genocidio en África. Una lástima, era buen hombre, tenía un corazón de oro.

—Oh.

—Cuentanos de ti, querido— dijo su madre mirando a Pete—. ¿También estás en la preparatoria?

—Abandoné el colegio a los quince años porque quería ser youtuber— contestó, y Patrick se golpeó la cabeza con la palma de la mano—. Pero fracasé y ahora estoy en nueve bandas de metal y una de pop punk, pero no te preocupes, lunchbox, Fall out boy es la principal— le guiñó un ojo a Patrick.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes?— le preguntó su padrastro y Patrick se congeló.

—Dieciocho— se apresuró Patrick para contestar, pero Pete ya había abierto la boca.

—Veintiuno.

—Cinco años— dijo su hermano mayor con desaprobación.

— ¿Cuáles son tus planes para el futuro?

_"No la cagues, Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz III o te juro que te corto el pene"_

_"_ _¿De dónde vino eso? ¡Estoy escuchando voces! Sabía que la harina que estaba en el baño no era harina_ "

_"Soy yo, Idiota. Somos_ _soulmates_ _, podemos comunicarnos por telepatía"_

_"Eso explica muchas cosas"._

_"Di que quieres ser abogado"_

_"¿De qué color es tu ropa interior?"_

_"Azul, ¿Por qué? Espera, ¿Estás intentando hacer sexting telepático o algo así...? Vete a la mierda"._

—Tener éxito con alguna de mis bandas y suicidarme a los veintisiete.

_"¡Pete!"_

_"Hmm, '_ _Trick_ _, te verías lindo desnudo sobre mi cama"_

_—_ Tenemos la misma idea— agregó el gordito mientras comía pollo—. Sólo que yo prefiero separarla antes que matarme.

— ¿Y tú eres familiar de Patrick o algo?— preguntó Pete.

—No— contestó simple. Pete no hizo más preguntas.

—Era broma— contestó Patrick—. Vamos, Peter. Di la verdad.

—Estoy pensando en continuar con mi carrera de escritor y sacar al mercado una serie de libros juveniles de ciencia ficción.

—Vaya— dijo la hermanita de Patrick, quien era super lectora, culta, distinta a las demás chicas, superior porque no usaba maquillaje y amaba la nutella, era del 0,00000001% que no había visto Star wars ni escuchaba reggaeton, odiaba a las chicas "plásticas" por vivir su sexualidad de forma libre y por ser femeninas y estaba enamorada de los libros de John Green. Diferente, que se reían de ella por ser rara pero ella se reía de los demás por ser iguales—. ¿Cuáles son tus influencias?

—Me gustan los escritores rusos como Chéjov o Dostoyevski, pero sin duda también otros como Hemingway y Kafka. Amo la tragedia, qué puedo decir, en cuanto a mi género, soy un tanto predecible ya que admiro a escritores como Asimov o Bradbury.

—Ah— ella asintió—. Dijiste juvenil, no dinosaurio.

—Eso es maravilloso— dijo su padrastro, sorprendido. Patrick se había relajado un poco y soltó un suspiro. Su madre era profesora de literatura inglesa y su padrastro era escritor de medio tiempo, por lo que bombardearon a Pete de preguntas que, gracias a todos los seres místicos, respondió como ser humano decente.

_"Lo que tus padres no saben es que te voy a chupar la polla esta noche en su propia casa, mientras ellos duermen. Pobres seres inocentes que confían en gente que lee clásicos. O sea, me dejaron dormir aquí porque dije 'Julio Verne', qué onda con ellos"_

_"No vas a chupar la polla de nadie en ningún lado"_

_"David Bowie"_

_"Follame duro, Daddy"._


	3. Extra #2.

Después de que Patrick se había acostumbrado a todo el asunto y había aprendido a amar la estupidez de Pete, las cosas dieron un giro radical.

Algo común es poder sentir lo que tu alma gemela siente, gracias al lazo que los une, por lo que Patrick podía sentir todo lo que sentía Pete y viceversa.

En conclusión, Patrick estaba en plena adolescencia, y Pete era... Pete Wentz, por lo que andaban horny 24/7. Era común verlos comerse en el salón del departamento que compartían con el resto de los miembros de fall out boy, por lo que Andy Y Joe desarrollaron traumas de por vida.

El primer tour había sido una tortura para todos —exceptuando a la parejita— y el noventa por ciento de las ganancias fueron invertidas en las habitaciones de motel donde los tiraban a ambos para tener un poco de tranquilidad en la van y el diez por ciento restante se utilizó para pagar el tratamiento psiquiátrico del conductor, que después de ese viaje, jamás volvió a ser él mismo.

Es que Pete había descubierto el talento oculto de Patrick: su espectacular habilidad para chupar penes y Patrick en cambio se percató de que podía utilizar sus poderes de zorra pasiva para manipularlo (además le gustaba que se la metan, pero shhh).

PERO ESO NO SACA QUE PETE SEA CINCO AÑOS MAYOR Y PATITO AÚN ILEGAL, MALDITA SEA ALGUIEN LLAME A LA POLICÍA.

  
Nadie llamó a la policía y ellos continuaron cogiendo como conejos en celo (BluE RABBITS). Andy y Joe ya estaban hasta la puta madre, pero no podían hacer nada aparte de poner canciones religiosas a todo volumen y biblias en todos lados para cortarles un poco el rollo, pero no, esos cabrones seguían fornicando como si el fin del mundo estuviera a la vuelta de la esquina.

— ¡Adúlteros!

Se escuchó un grito despavorido proveniente del salón. Pete quitó un momento su pene de la boca de Patrick y giró para ver quién fue, era Joe, que estaba horrorizado como si no hubiera presenciado esa escena medio millar de veces. Pete rodó los ojos y no le prestó demasiada atención, luego volvió a abrir la boca de su novio con el pulgar y gentilmente volvió a follar su boca.

—Es tu culpa por irrumpir nuestra privaci-...

— ¿Disculpa? ¡Están en la puta cocina!

Pete, en medio de la distracción se pasó de rudo y Patrick se atragantó un poco. Se apartó y golpeó a Pete, éste rió y se agachó para darle un beso en la frente.

— 'Trick quería leche, sólo lo estaba ayudando.

—Que asco. Me largo.

¿Alguien por favor quiere pensar en los niños?

Joe hizo la señal de la cruz y buscó su agua bendita, pero no la encontró por ningún lado, así que fue junto a Andy

— ¿No viste el alguna bendita ?

—Sip. En el culo de Patrick, la usaron como lubricante.

—Madre mía, Andy.

[...]

—Vamos, Rickster, será rápido— murmuró Pete entre besos. Patrick jadeó y apretó los hombros de su novio con fuerza.

—Mi familia está abajo.

—Vamos a ser silenciosos— intensificó el beso—... ¿Por favor?

—Hmm— Patrick se dejó hacer y separó sus piernas para que Pete quepa entre ellas. Eso fue un sí en toda regla. Pete lentamente bajó sus pantalones mientras lo besaba, quizá más duro de lo que debería. Patrick gimió extasiado cuando la erección de Pete rozó la suya y cambió de posiciones, quedando él entre las piernas de Pete—. No tenemos tiempo, así que...— se sonrojó.

_"Sólo sexo oral, ¿Está bien?"_

—Santa mierda, 'Trick— jadeó. Ayudó a Patrick a desprender sus pantalones y acarició su mejilla, obligándolo a mantener contacto visual mientras Patrick tomaba su pene entre sus manos y le daba pequeñas lamidas a todo el miembro. —Vamos, amor, hazlo— alentó Pete con una mirada de adoración pura.

Patrick aprovechó bajó la cabeza y se la metió en la boca, aprovechando que su gorra cubría sus ojos para no mirarlo, estaba demasiado avergonzando. Poco a poco fue tomando confianza y aumentando el ritmo, poniendo en práctica todo lo que había aprendido que su novio encontraba placentero.

Pete apretó las sábanas mientras Patrick se la chupaba con entusiasmo y _joder_ —, Pete abrió grande los ojos. Patrick le hizo un _deepthroath_ por primera vez en la vida; Pete se estremeció, gimió ruidosamente y puso una mano en su nuca. No quería presionarlo ni moverse brusco, porque sabía lo mucho que estaba luchado Patrick para hacerlo bien y no tener arcadas, y a pesar de lo erótico de la escena, no pudo evitar sentir ternura. Quiso ver sus hermoso rostro, lo necesitaba. Le sacó la gorra y para su sorpresa, él no protestó, en cambio alzó la vista y se sonrojó más, y Pete pudo notar que empezaban a formarse lágrimas en sus bonitos ojos azules.

Esa se convertiría en una de sus visiones favoritas; Patrick, arrodillado entre sus piernas, con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos vidriosos teniendo su polla hasta la garganta.

—Eres precioso, mierda— gimoteó—. Tan perfecto. Jesús, Tricky...

Le sonrió a Patrick con calidez y él se puso más rojo. Cuando de la nada Megan abrió la puerta y se quedó aterrorizada.

— ¡MAMÁ! ¡PATRICK LE ESTÁ HACIENDO UN PETE A PETE!

Patrick mordió el pene de Pete por accidente y ambos entraron en pánico. Luego todos estaban gritando (Pete de agonía, el resto de pavor) y Kevin, quien también había llegado a ver qué pasaba, al darse cuenta gritó y todo fue una confusión.

—¿¡ACASO NUNCA ESCUCHARON ACERCA DE CERRAR LA MALDITA PUERTA!?


End file.
